Shattered
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Love has blossomed between Lady Emma Alonso and the English nobleman Daniel Miller. Their marriage would take place in a week, and Emma was well on her way to England for the ceremony. She couldn't be happier. Curse the band of pirates who shattered her happiness! Curse their devilish Captain for making her knees weak... (Permanently Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know I have other fanfics to finish, don't remind me. I haven't abandoned** _ **A Magical Competition, A New Reign,**_ **or** _ **Untainted**_ **. To be honest, the idea of this story just excited me, and I had an urge to write it. As usual, expect infrequent updates. Although, I'm going to be writing more now that EWW is over, possibilities of the next episode won't be looming over my mind. I hope you guys like this as much as I do :)**

"Don't you just love the sea air, Andi?"

"I prefer being able to run on the ground, myself."

Emma tore her gaze away from the blue ocean water to face her lady-in-waiting. She gave the noblewoman a grin.

"And to think, these ocean waters are leading me to my beloved," Emma sighed dreamily, her eyes fluttering to the sky.

"Technically, isn't it the _ship_ that's leading you there?" Andi teased. "And please don't go all mushy on me, you know I hate that stuff." She promptly gagged.

The noblewoman laughed, "oh, Andi, you're going to find love one day, I know it! I'll help you!"

"Thank you, Emma, but I don't want some timid nobleman," she scoffed, although gave her a friendly smile so she'd know that she wasn't being mean. Just as quickly, it vanished. "But seriously, what do you see in Daniel Miller?"

"He's," Emma paused, smiling. "He's wonderful. He's so handsome, and kind, and sweet, and noble-"

"Timid, babyish," Andi smirked, fighting a snicker.

"Andi!"

"Emma!"

The noblewoman sighed in exasperation. "Please, Andi, stop. He's going to be my husband in a week."

"I just," Andi paused, taking Emma by the shoulders so she'd have her full attention. "Is this what you really want? You've only known each other for a month. I just want you to be happy. Not even your dad likes Daniel."

Emma frowned, the memories of her father around Daniel flooding back into her mind. When Daniel first came to France, hearing of the 'beautiful' noblewoman Emma Alonso, he got along with her father. Francisco gave Daniel permission to court Emma, but as the couple started liking each other more and more, Francisco began _hating_ Daniel more and more.

Unfortunately, the English nobleman was very clumsy around her father. All sorts of disasters would occur, leaving Emma shaking her head.

When Daniel proposed marriage, Emma elatedly accepted.

Her father angrily refused.

It took time, but eventually Francisco was no match for his daughter's begging. He didn't want her with that _Miller_ , but he was willing to overlook his dislike for his precious Emma's happiness.

And now here she was, on a grand ship to England to become Lady Emma Miller...the thought was enough to elict a sigh from her.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to marry him, Andi. Although I do appreciate your concern."

Andi smiled tiredly. "Whatever makes you happy, Em."

"Milady! Milady Emma!"

Startled, she turned to see one of the crewmen running to her, gasping for breath when he came to a stop in front of her.

"You and your lady-in-waiting need to go to your rooms, there is danger!"

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in concern while Andi's eyes glowed with excitement.

"What kind of danger?" Emma asked, voice shaking a bit. Immediately all kinds of horrifying options ran through her mind.

The man gulped, "pirates."

"Pirates?!" Andi exclaimed, bouncing a bit in barely-held back energy. "That's so cool! Finally, something exciting happens on this trip!"

"Andi!" Emma scolded. "This isn't exciting, this is bad! We could die...or worse."

Emma had heard the rumors of what male pirates did to captured women...

"Please, get into your rooms now. Your safety is of utmost importance to us." The crewman bowed his head before running off.

"Although I _really_ want to stay up here, as your best friend and lady-in-waiting, I have to make sure you're safe at all times," her friend smiled.

"Thank you," Emma replied gratefully. "And as your best friend and noblewoman, I have to make sure you're safe at all times too. Now let's get to our rooms."

The young women ran below deck, and a few short turns later, were in Emma's room. Andi's was connecting, separated only by a door.

After what seemed like an eternity later, Emma heard men's shouts, cannons booming, and running. Emma desperately hoped her ship's men would win the battle.

It wasn't long after that she heard the sounds of clashing swords. Emma sucked in a worried breath. They were already invading her ship.

"Emma, just cast a spell," Andi whispered fiercely, if someone could possibly hear them.

"I can't," Emma closed her eyes, letting out a moan in anguish. "No one can know about my magic, do you know what people do to suspected witches? Not even my dad knows about my powers!"

"But-"

"We'll just have to depend on our crew. It's too dangerous to use my powers."

Andi sighed, knowing she was right. Emma couldn't blame her for being disappointed. All it would literally take would be a few words, a wave of her hand, and the pirate problem would be over. However, there would be more problems if she _did_ use them.

Emma thanked God that her father was still in France, delayed by work. He promised her he'd be on the next ship; he wouldn't miss his 'baby girl's' wedding for the world...even if he did hate the groom.

Suddenly, the clashing metal noises stopped.

The women froze.

Footsteps pounded closer to them.

Andi grabbed Emma's arm.

She let out a squeak as she was shoved inside the closet.

Andi stood in the center of the room, prepared for the intruder.

An older, greasy-haired fat man kicked the door open with his leg, giving the unfazed woman a lazy smile.

"Hello, dearie."

Andi briskly nodded in greeting. With this pirate's arrival, she knew the battle was lost.

"Now, if ye could just tell me where the Lady Emma and all yer valuables might be, I won't cause ye any harm." The pirate smiled, his yellowed teeth sickening Andi.

"I believe you are mistaken," Andi answered stoically. "Lady Emma is not on this ship."

"See, now I know yer lyin' te me," he took a step forward. "This be one o' Francisco's ships. I know the Lady is on her way te marry that Daniel Miller in England. Now, I expect ye to cooperate with me."

"I've told you before, and I will tell you again. Lady Emma is not aboard this ship." Andi remained rooted to her lie.

He shook his head, "why'd ye have te be like that? I was tryin' te be nice."

Before Andi could calculate his movement, he took two quick strides and held her tight, the blade of a sword just below her chin.

"Tell me where the Lady is and I might let ye live," he threatened.

Emma had heard enough. She wouldn't let Andi die on her account.

"Stop!"

Andi and the pirate turned to see the noblewoman. He smirked evilly, his gold tooth shining.

"I am Lady Emma Maria Alonso, please do not harm my lady-in-waiting." She tried to remain strong, but her tone had a touch of pleading in it.

"As ye wish, me Lady," he grinned, releasing her best friend. "If ye could now just direct me te yer treasures?"

Emma wordlessly nodded, going around the room to gather every piece of jewelry she owned.

The pirate then ordered her to pack all her dresses in a trunk, the same with Andi. They only had five minutes to get everything ready.

Well, at least this means they weren't going to be killed...right? Besides, she seemed important to these rogues. What importance would she be if she were dead?

When the women had their belongings (the ones that weren't stolen, anyway) they followed the terrible pirate to the main deck.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut tightly at the sight of the blood and bodies. Most had deep gashes in their throats, others were completely missing their heads. She didn't miss the frozen surprised look at the crewman who had warned them to stay in their rooms.

Andi saw the silent tears cascading down her face. "Don't look at them, Emma. Just keep your eyes closed." She wasn't about to say 'it's okay' because it really wasn't at this point.

"Nay, ye better keep yer pretty brown eyes wide open te cross te our ship. We can't afford te have ye fall and drown." The pirate threw back a mocking grin, complete with a snicker.

Emma bravely opened her eyes, not taking a glance at the bodies. Inside, though, she said a quick prayer that they rise to heaven.

Carrying their trunks, the women crossed the plank leading to the pirate's ship. They were immediately surrounded by twenty or so men, all leering at them and laughing.

Emma felt utterly humiliated.

"So, I guess yer fancy ship was no match fer ours!"

"Aye, it was hilarious te see them try and fight us!"

"Nothing makes me feel better than a victory on a nobleman's ship!"

Emma blinked, fighting back the tears.

"Now, now, gentlemen. That's enough," a smooth, accented voice admonished amusedly. "If you keep that up they'll jump overboard, and we need them alive for the pay of the century."

The men parted to reveal another man, more well-dressed than the others.

Emma held back a gasp, her eyes widening slightly.

He was the most handsome man the noblewoman had ever seen. Short, black hair was styled perfectly atop his head, just a tuft of hair in the front sticking up. Thick, black brows sat atop deep brown eyes, the latter twinkling with mischief and amusement. His lips parted to reveal a set of perfect white teeth in a smirk. Emma's knees felt suddenly weaker at the sight.

She dazedly shook her head. She was supposed to be marrying Daniel in a week, and she was thinking another man to be handsome!

 _A man way more handsome than Daniel_ , a voice in her head whispered. Emma willed it to disappear.

"Welcome to the _Liana_ , ladies," he executed an overly-dramatic bow. "I'm sure you'll find your stay to be agreeable."

The men around them snickered.

"I am Captain Jax, leader of this wonderful crew. As long as you behave, we will not harm you."

Emma was broken from her trance by Andi's curse.

"Bullshit! You killed everyone on that ship except for me and Emma. What makes you think that we'll trust you?"

The men's eyes enlarged at the woman's sharp tongue.

Captain Jax chuckled. "I personally don't care if you trust us or not, we just need the Lady to be alive. But as for you, we don't even need you. I'll make you walk the plank to a watery grave if I'm bored, or I'll give you the lady's way out and let you take your own life with a sword. My options are open."

"No!" Emma cried out, pleading. "Please don't harm Andi, Captain! Please, she's my best friend!"

The Captain turned to the noblewoman, the edges of his mouth curving into a grin.

Emma fought against the butterflies in her stomach.

"Why should I? I only need you to be alive."

"Is it 'Hate Andi Day'?" Andi muttered with a scowl.

"She's my best and only friend. I care about her so much. Please," her voice trembled, "let her live."

Jax pretended to think it over. He had never intended on harming the Lady's friend at all; he never killed women. He was gauging on how she'd react to the threat. A snobbish noblewoman who didn't give two shits about their servants didn't please him at all.

"Very well, Milady, I will let her live."

She noticeably breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Captain."

He grinned, liking how she said his title.

"My first mate will show you to your rooms, however, I regret to inform you they won't be as extravagant as the ones you're probably used to," he smirked. "After that, I expect to see you in my office."

The Captain walked away, another young man taking his spot. The other pirates wandered back to their own doings.

"Hi, I'm Phillip. Follow me," he said, walking away. He had a mop of brown hair and brown eyes, but looked approachable. He seemed friendly so far.

They picked up their trunks, following after the First Mate. They ended up walking below deck to a much smaller room than her old one, but at least the bed was large enough for the two girls to sleep on.

"I'll lead you to the Captain's office," Philip stated.

Emma nodded, wordlessly following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma stood outside the door, holding in a breath.

Philip knocked on the door, "she's here, Captain!"

"Send her in," his muffled voice came through.

Emma looked at the First Mate for a sign of kindness, anything to help her get through with this meeting. He gave her a half-smile in return, before walking off to do other duties.

"I don't have all day!" The Captain's voice snapped.

The young witch gulped, opening the door and closing it behind her.

He was wearing a loose, white dress shirt, complete with collar. A tiny portion of his chest was revealed with the string closure on the shirt, just below his collarbone.

His head was bent low, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he wrote on the paper that was on his desk. A tiny shock of midnight hair fell in front of his forehead.

Emma cleared her throat.

Jax looked up, the serious expression he wore seconds before transforming into a grin. "Hey, Emma, sure got here fast. Take a seat."

She did as she was told, gazing at him with wonder. What exactly did he want?

"I want to talk about your kidnapping," he began, leaning forward. "I wasn't lying when I said that no harm would come to you or your friend. Just be a good girl, and this will be," he chuckled, "smooth sailing."

"Why did you kidnap me in the first place?" She wanted to know, ignoring the pun.

He grinned, the expression becoming sinister. It made a shiver run down the Lady's spine. "Do you know just how much you're worth, Lady Emma?"

She stayed silent, looking down at her clasped hands. "I don't know," she replied modestly.

"Well, you're going to be worth a lot," he answered. "With the way the current is moving, your ship should drift into _someone's_ port. The person who finds it will immediately know it belongs to a nobleman. Soon enough, your father and Daniel will hear about it, but they won't find your body. They'll realize you're still alive, and offer rewards for your return. I'll accept the highest offer, be it from your father or your lover," he smirked. "Does that answer everything?"

She felt humiliated at this, being sold like a piece of meat. The only good thing is that he said that she and/or Andi wouldn't be harmed...right?

"I understand," she nodded, frowning. "However, when you said that I wouldn't be hurt..." she blushed, trying to figure out her next words. "I won't be hurt... _at all_? Not one part of me will be hurt?"

Jax leaned back, a spark of wickedness in his eyes. "I'm afraid I do not understand, Milady," he spoke in a seemingly-innocent tone. He knew what her meaning was, he just wanted to hear the polite noblewoman say it.

"I," she blushed harder, "no one will...do things to me?"

"What kind of things?"

This was pure torture! "Umm, no one will, disgrace me?"

He sighed, that was about as close as he would get her. "No, Lady Emma, no one will 'disgrace' you or Andi, you have my word. And anyone who does will be severely punished."

"Thank you," she smiled. He may have kidnapped her, killed her crewmen, and planned to release her only when the offer became high enough, but at least she wouldn't be treated cruelly. With her in his possession, he could do anything he wanted with her, but he chose to preserve her innocence.

"Besides," he drawled, "if you're not a virgin anymore, no one will want you."

Even though she was a virgin, that still stung. Even if, God forbid, a pirate did take away her innocence, would Daniel reject her? Would her father reject her, too? No, they cared about her, they wouldn't turn her away if that happened.

Jax tilted his head, studying her alluring features. "Although I can't say the same for myself," he murmured, just low enough so she wouldn't hear.

He cleared his throat, "that's all, Lady Emma. You are free to leave."

Emma stood, nodding her head once. "Thank you, Captain." Suddenly, her eyes spotted a golden signature on the desk.

 _Liana_

"Who's Liana?"

Jax, whose head was already bent back down to his work, snapped his eyes to her. "None of your business," he growled, eyes narrowing in warning.

"She must be really special for you to react that way." Emma donned a rare smirk.

"You are free to leave, Lady Emma."

"Is she your lover?"

Jax almost choked on his own spit at the suggestion. "No!"

"Denial is the first stage of love," she teased. Inside, she couldn't believe what she was doing. Teasing the pirate Captain who kidnapped her? What was wrong with her?

"I don't love her! Not like _that_ , anyway." He shook his head at her ridiculousness.

"I think you do," she grinned.

"She was my mother!" He yelled, brown eyes blazing in fury. He didn't want this girl to know his backstory, he was private for a reason. "Liana was my mother!"

Emma shrunk back, her grin replaced by a frown. Her cheeks flamed in embarrasment, yet she felt a twinge of pity for him. "Was?" She asked softly.

The Captain sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. "She died when I was seven, are you happy now?"

She said nothing, the floor becoming the most interesting thing in the world. Finally, she muttered an apology.

Jax nodded, sighing. "You're forgiven."

Emma excused herself, going back to the main deck.

A girl he just met a half hour ago got him to reveal the truth behind the ship's name, a detail that only two of his crewmen knew.

Was he losing his edge?

"Captain!" A man yelled, banging on the door. He recognized the voice to be Mac's.

"Come in," he called tiredly.

Mac burst into the room, thankfully he was wearing his boots this time. "Captain, there's a storm on the way, it looks powerful enough to blow us off course!"

Jax rolled his eyes, "it won't be a problem, I assure you."

"But-"

"If you have nothing of importance to tell me, you can go."

Mac, used to the Captain's 'manners' left immediately.

A mischievous smirk found it's way across his lips. He raised a hand...

The blue magic raced from his fingertip to the sky, the spell already going to work.

"See?" Jax grinned lazily, leaning back in his chair leisurely. "Not a problem."

 **A/N: I know, Jax is kind of jerk-ish in this, but he'll get better :)**

 **16 reviews for only the first chapter?! Thank you, I honestly wasn't expecting you all to like it so much :') I didn't think anyone would be into the idea, haha.**

 **JemmaIsBae: Thank you! I know, but it was fun while it lasted :)**

 **ProbablyMindlessDreaming: Thank you! :D**

 **XblackbunniesX: Thank you! I have a lot of plans for this! :)**

 **: Jemma are goals :)**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **DreamBeautifulxx: Thank you! :)**

 **angelcreature13: Aww, thank you so much girl :')**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Trinity: Thank you!**

 **Jemma: Thanks! Love the guest name you picked btw, lol**

 **Itsmuah: I plan to :)**

 **SharkSaver23: Thanks! And you have a pretty name :)**

 **Lexib.123: Thank you!**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you! :) Ah, yes, I love having Jax and Philip either being bros or bffs, I loved their friendship in the show, however brief it was :)**

 **Guest: I will, but I'm not sure when that will be yet. I haven't had the inspiration to write it, lately :(**

 **dreamingatmidnight: I've never watched Once Upon a Time, but I really want to start haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Damn, it's been a long time. I'm sorry for not updating, college takes a lot out of me. I still have work to do even as I'm writing this, but I'm just gonna procrastinate and act like everything is okay ;)**

 **Chapter 3**

Andi's head snapped up to the door as she heard the knocking.

"Emma? Is that you?"

The door opened, revealing someone other than her best friend.

"Uh, no, it's me," Philip smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to see if you're doing okay."

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine," she grinned awkwardly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Right," he nodded. "Um, I'll just be heading back now, Lady Emma should be back soon."

"Thank you," Andi smiled and Philip took his leave.

The Lady-in-Waiting thought about the First Mate. He was a little awkward, but cute at the same time. But men don't admire Andi Cruz, and as a result she turned her heart off. She wouldn't admire a man only for him to reject her.

"Hey, Andi!" Emma smiled, walking into the room and disrupting Andi's thoughts.

"Emma! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll tear off his-"

"Andi!" Emma interrupted before she could say any more. "No, he didn't hurt me."

"Oh. Then how was it?"

"It was," she faltered, trying to find the right word. There honestly wasn't any, but the best she could come up with was, "interesting."

"Interesting?" Andi slightly tilted her head in confusion. "Interesting how?"

"Well...he wasn't completely mean, but he wasn't nice either. He was sort of in the middle. Also he doesn't want me to know much about him, I guess. He got angry when I asked him about the ship's name." Emma was sure to leave out the part of her teasing and subsequent guilt over the truth. "And he told me that he's going to wait for the highest ransom for me and then we'll be free."

"Hopefully that won't take too long, I don't want to get attached," she replied half-jokingly.

"Neither do I," whispered Emma, thinking about the Captain. She's engaged, about to marry the most wonderful man, so there was no way she could come to like the rude and sarcastic Captain Jax. Emma would just ignore his handsomeness and go on her way.

"So, do you think we'll be out of here?" Emma asked.

"I give it at least two weeks, it's going to take a while for that ship to come into another port, or for Daniel to realize you're missing when your ship never arrives in England."

"Two weeks..." Emma whispered to herself. It seemed like a lifetime away.

"So, want to go exploring our prison? You said that they won't hurt us, right? Not that I can't take them on," Andi grinned.

The witch felt a bit uneasy, being around those pirates, but it would help if she knew her surroundings, in case an opportunity for escape came up.

"Sure."

They walked to the main deck, and for the most part the other pirates ignored the women, doing their mundane tasks.

They came across a golden plate on the wall on the lower deck, beside a door. It read, 'Kitchen'.

"Let's go check it out, see if they have anything good here," Andi smirked before opening the door.

"Maybe we shouldn't, they may not like it," Emma twisted her fingers together. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of Jax's anger again.

"Come on, it's just the kitchen. Who cares?"

"...okay," Emma surrendered, following her friend.

The women walked down a few steps, turning a corner before coming into the kitchen.

"Voila!" A man grinned, holding up the pot of soup. "Perfect, thanks to me," he eyed his hands.

Andi cleared her throat.

The shorter, brown-haired man jumped. "Who the hell are you?" He clearly didn't like being startled.

The Lady-in-Waiting snickered. "I'm Andi, and this is my best friend, Emma. Now, when your pants dry, can you tell me your name?"

Emma bit back a laugh.

The man glared, "I didn't wet my pants, _Andi_. I'm Diego, the cook of this ship. Hey, wait a minute...what are two girls doing here?"

"Didn't you know that your crew invaded my ship and overtook it? That we were kidnapped?" Emma questioned, a bit of hostility in her voice at the memory that only occured about an hour before.

"Oh, there's always invasions going on, I learned to tune it out over time," he smiled. "Although I'm sorry for your circumstance, I told Jax he shouldn't...hey, wait. You're Lady Emma, right?"

"That's what I said before," Andi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Jax was talking about you, saying how you were going to be worth a lot of money. Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Emma sighed.

"Look, how about I make you a special dinner? Being kidnapped can't be fun," Diego's lips turned up in a smile. "What would you like?"

"Umm, I do like goose," Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll make that," Diego replied. "Would you like apple and herb stuffing, too? It's Jax's favorite food, so it should be good," he laughed.

"Sure," she answered, although it felt weird to be eating the Captain's favorite dish.

"And how about you?" He asked Andi.

"Some of that soup should be good, along with apple batter pudding," she smiled, her tastebuds itching for the food.

"If it's no trouble for you," Emma quickly spoke, not wanting him to think they were rude.

"Nope, no trouble at all!" Diego smiled. He went into another room, coming back with a goose, apples, and the other necessary ingredients. It was then that Emma realized that there wasn't anything to heat the food with.

"Excuse me, but how will you do that? There's nothing to cook it with."

"Can you keep a secret?" He smirked.

Emma and Andi looked at each other, then back to him. "Yeah..." Andi answered unsurely.

"I don't need a stove, I only need my hands," he raised them up proudly. Normally Diego wouldn't tell anyone about his secret, only Jax and Philip knew. However, if he wanted, he could just have Jax take care of them later.

"Your hands?" The witch asked, beyond confused.

He nodded, "watch this." He took the goose in both hands, and slowly it turned browner, more edible.

Diego placed the goose on the tray in front of him.

"How did you do that?!" Emma gasped. Was he a wizard?!

Andi stood equally in shock, wondering the same.

"Wait, I remember reading about you somewhere," Emma muttered, remembering her books. "Are you a...Kanay?! But I thought they were extinct!"

He bowed, "yes, I am a Kanay, I have power over all the elements. And no, we're not extinct, I-" his voice faltered, "am the last one."

"The last Kanay," Andi whispered in awe.

"But how do you know about Kanays?" Diego questioned, raising an eyebrow at Emma.

"Don't, Emma," Andi warned.

"It's only fair if I tell him since he told us about him," Emma whispered.

"It could be a trick."

"It looked real to me."

"Not the powers! He could be tricking you into a false sense of comfort! It happens all the time!"

"I can hear you," Diego rolled his eyes. "And based on your conversation and your knowledge of Kanays, I know you're not human. At least, I know Emma isn't."

Emma sighed, "I'm not human, but Andi is." She paused, "I'm a witch."

"Well, that would explain it," Diego grinned.

"And if you tell anyone, so help me, I will destory any chance you have of reproducing," Andi growled.

"Your secret is safe with me," he smirked.

...

"Those girls are going to be a handful," Jax groaned, rubbing a hand on his cheek.

"I think they're nice," Philip smiled, remembering Andi.

"Philip's right, they're not that bad," Diego chimed in. "Emma seems sweet. She actually reminds me of Gigi, except Emma's not nearly as nosy or talkative," he chuckled. "And Andi seems like a loyal friend, she even threatened my manhood for Emma."

Diego and Philip laughed while Jax raised an amused eyebrow. "And what made her do that?"

"Not my place to tell," he grinned.

"Are you disobeying your Captain?" Jax smirked.

"Are you going against your one rule on this ship: loyalty?"

"You're loyal to me, not them."

"I'm loyal to whoever puts their trust in me. Besides," Diego got up from his seat, walking towards the door. He spared his two friends one last look.

"It's hilarious seeing you stress over not knowing something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What secret could Emma possibly have? Maybe she has a diamond necklace locked up somewhere. Yes, that had to be it. Rich people problems.

Jax grit his teeth together.

No, it had to be something bigger than that. He sighed, tapping the quill pen against the desk. Maybe he should just leave it alone, after all, he has plenty of secrets of his own.

His curiosity didn't diminish in the slightest.

Angrily he threw the pen to the desk, resting his forhead against a fist. Who cares what her secret was? All he cared about was getting that reward money for her, then he could be on his way. Speaking of reward money, they were close to a nearby port. He could check the latest news there.

...

Emma awoke, rising to a stretch with a small smile. Thanks to a quick spell, she and Andi slept like babies on their new mattresses.

New mattresses...her frown dropped when she remembered _why_ she neededto cast that spell.

Day two of being kidnapped, hopefully it wouldn't be worse than the first.

"Andi," Emma whispered. "Andi, are you awake, yet?"

"No," she mumbled.

The witch held back a laugh, instead allowing an amused grin to overtake her features.

"Since you answered me, that's a 'yes'."

"Since you woke me up, I'm going back to sleep."

Emma couldn't find the logic in that statement, but Andi's point was obvious. Sighing, she tore herself out of bed. Next, she picked out a simple, yet still stylish dress. Pirate ships didn't call for extravagant gowns. The curles in her hair yesterday were beyond repair now, so instead she cast a spell to straighten it.

Her stomach growled quietly, letting it's hunger be known. Emma slipped on a pair of flat shoes and slipped quietly out the door, walking the two hallways before she ended up on the main deck.

There weren't many pirates up here in the early morning, but she still felt uneasy, especially with being alone. She scurried off into the kitchen; she didn't want to test her luck.

She hoped Diego was awake, otherwise she'd have to cast a spell to make her food, and that was something she didn't like doing. She'd rather have a homecooked meal than a magical one.

"We'll stop there this afternoon."

Emma froze. That was the Captain's voice.

"You don't think there could be a reward this early, could there?"

That was Diego.

"Personally, I doubt it, but I've seen it happen before. This is serious, it's probably the most money we'll ever make."

"We both know that you don't really need the money, Jax. Why continue this charade?"

Charade? What charade?

"I've explained it to you already, Diego," the Captain's voice sounded strained. "I'm sure you don't want to hear it a sixth time."

"Why not? I'm all ears, and I think Emma is too."

The witch gasped quietly at the knowledge of being caught. She grudgingly walked into view, to face a grinning Diego and a surprised Captain Jax.

"Lady Emma, were you spying on us?" he asked.

"Um, well, I just wanted breakfast and-"

"She didn't want to interrupt our conversation," Diego finished, amused.

The Captain suddenly smirked, "looks like we have an eavesdropper on this ship, Diego."

"What do you say we do about it?"

Emma bit her lip in worry. What would they do to her?

"I say we make her walk the plank!" The Captain jumped up, brandishing his sword in less than a second.

"No! Please! I-I'm sorry!" Emma stuttered, tears beginning to burn her eyes. "You promised that nothing would happen to me or Andi!"

"Calm down!" He laughed, tucking away his sword and sitting down. "For one thing, we don't ever make people walk the plank, I don't consider it humane. Second, I can't collect any reward money if you're dead. Finally, I keep my promises. I promised that no harm would come to you or Andi and I intend to keep my word."

He ended on a serious note, it urged Emma to believe him again. "Okay," she whispered.

"How about that breakfast, Emma?" Diego asked, eager to get off the subject.

"Yes, please," she smiled gratefully, taking a seat at the only table...across from Captain Jax.

She stared at her folded hands, careful to not meet his eyes. She knew he was staring at her, and it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. Her cheeks were starting to burn under his scrutiny. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it?"

Jax's eyebrows rose, surprised at her question. His features relaxed into a cool grin. "Nothing at all. Your hair is different today."

"Oh," she mumbled. Was this a compliment? If so, she wasn't used to getting them from a man other than Daniel.

While Jax did in fact notice her hair, he was trying to figure out what that secret was. He cleared his throat.

"We're stopping at the Waterford port today, I want to see if there's a reward for you yet."

Emma looked back down at her hands. No matter how handsome and (in his own way) nice he could be, he still took part in the murdering of her entire crew, kidnapped her and Andi resulting in a delay to her marriage with Daniel, and ultimately using her for a profit.

"Alright," she nodded stiffly.

He nodded in reply.

...

Before she was to exit the ship, the Captain took her by the arm and pulled her against him. His lips brushed her ear.

"Remember, you are not to tell a soul of your current predicament. Understand?"

She fought back a shiver from his warm breath and just the ghost of a touch from his lips. She nodded.

"Good. Make sure Andi does the same. If you're not back on this ship by six o'clock, I will come looking for you, and you can be definitely sure that I will catch you. Here's some money, buy yourself a new dress because I'm sure you're bored with your others."

He slammed the gold coins into her hand, released her, and walked in front of her down the plank and onto the wooden dock.

Emma released a huff of irritation.

...

"Jax!"

The raven-haired wizard glanced up. "Did you find something, Diego?"

"Yes, but not what you're looking for."

Jax rose an eyebrow in question until Diego stood in front of him, holding out a paper. As soon as Jax realized what it was, he crumpled it in his hand.

"Looks like we'll have to lay low," Philip warned.

Jax chuckled darkly, "when do we ever not?" He eyed the pouch of coins in his hand. "Come on, boys. Let's see if good ol' Lloyd is around."

Philip and Diego grinned in anticipation. It wasn't long after they started walking that they ended up at the run-down tavern.

Jax sauntered to the bar, giving the barmaid his best sultry smile. "Three beers, please."

She smirked flirtatiously, eyelids lowering in seduction. "Coming right up."

She turned to fill the mugs, the loose collar of her dress spilling down, revealing her shoulder. She didn't bother to fix it.

"Here you go, handsome," she smirked, sliding the three mugs to him.

"Thank you very much," he grinned. He took the moment to bring his index finger under her chin, tilting her head up teasingly near his.

"Now, we don't have to pay for this, do we, babydoll? I'm sure we can work something out..." his other hand reached down to the swell of her breast, giving it a slight squeeze.

The barmaid gasped slightly, before relaxing. "That'll be just fine." Her painted red lips formed into a smile.

Jax gave the two mugs to Diego and Philip before parting with his own and a wink.

He held in a laugh as he walked to the back of the tavern. He had no intention of sleeping with that woman tonight; common whores weren't really his type.

He walked to the back of the tavern and found Lloyd at his usual table, along with a few of his other cronies.

"Hello, Lloyd. Nice to see you again," Jax grinned.

"Pleasure is all mine," the older man smirked. "How 'bout a few rounds of poker?"

The Captain took the empty chair, "I thought you'd never ask."

 **A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

 **In response to angelcreature, I don't really know, to be honest. I'm still stuck on Phandi XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What did the Captain say to you?" Andi asked Emma as they were walking down the dirt street, exploring the town.

"Nothing important," she replied coolly, remembering his mocking words as he thrust the coins in her hand. She was a humble girl, she didn't get new dresses everyday like most girls of her status.

It was at that moment that she noticed an old, poor man, sitting with his back against a store's wall. His clothes were tattered rags, his white beard looked scraggly and dirty. He also lacked shoes, if it wasn't for the summer heat he would surely have frostbite by now.

A tear escaped from Emma's eye at the sight of him. How could someone not help this man? How can people pass him by without a second glance?

She wiped the tear away, walking towards him.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Andi whispered, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going to help him," the witch answered simply.

Andi closed her mouth, not sure how Emma would be able to help him without using magic.

Emma smiled warmly at the old man as he stared at her, speechless.

"I'm sorry, I'm not able to offer you a place to stay. However, I'm sure these can help you." She held out her hand.

The old man gave her a puzzled look as he reached his hand out. She dropped the gold coins into the waiting hand, then watched with a smile as his mouth dropped at the sight.

"B-but, Miss..."

"I insist you keep them, you need them more than I do," Emma replied, smile never wavering.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" He beamed, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "I shall never forget your kindness!"

...

"Where did you get those coins?" Andi asked once they eventually left the man.

"The Captain gave them to me," she shrugged.

Her eyes enlarged at this information. "He _gave_ you money?!"

"Yes. He said I should use it to buy new dresses, since I'm supposedly bored with the ones I have now." Her eyes narrowed at the memory.

"What a jerk!" Andi growled. "I can't wait until we can be rid of him!"

"Neither can I."

...

As expected, both women were back on the ship by 6:00. Jax, Philip, and Diego walked leisurely up the plank to their ship, pockets jingling with new money.

"Are they here?" The Captain asked a crewmember.

"Yes, they got back about fifteen minutes ago, sir," he responded.

Jax nodded, "good. You may get back to whatever you were doing."

The crewmember scurried off.

He turned to Philip, "bring Emma to my office."

"Right away," the first mate answered, heading to Emma and Andi's room.

...

"So, Emma, do you enjoy your new purchases?" Jax asked, sarcasm clearly laced into his voice.

She held up her chin in defiance. "I didn't buy anything."

Jax rose an eyebrow. "You didn't spend any of the money I gave you?"

"No."

"Then where is it?"

"I gave it to a homeless man."

Jax was speechless. His eyes bulged as his mouth dropped open.

"You...you gave it away?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

"...you may return to your room."

The witch nodded, turning around and quickly opening the door to escape.

Once the door shut, Jax leaned back in his chair, still surprised.

"A Lady that gives her money away to a homeless man, when she can buy dresses or any other material things?"

Jax tilted his head, staring at the door. "Maybe there's more to Lady Emma than I thought..."

...

"I told you Emma was a good person," Diego chided with a smile.

"But she's rich! All rich people are the same!" Jax growled, still not understanding it.

"Not necessarily..." Philip grinned.

"Shut it," Jax threatened.

"So, now what do we do since there's no reward for her yet?" Diego asked.

"Simple," the Captain shrugged. "We keep them here until we get to the next port, then check there. And if I'm right, that'll be in about a week."

"Two women on a ship for another week, think everyone will be able to handle themselves?" the chef questioned.

"They better," both Jax and Philip muttered lowly, both picking up their heads to look at the other when they realized they spoke at the same time.

The Kanay smirked. _The real question is if you two will be able to handle it..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **angelcreature: I only saw a couple episodes of WITS Academy, and Landi did seem kinda cute, but I still ship Phandi. Maybe if I actually watched the whole season I'd ship Landi instead xD Thank you :)**

 **ArabellaRoseD: There's never a set schedule with my stories, especially with my most of my free time taken away by college.**

 **ILoveEWW: Thank you, I'm glad I could help :) Same, I miss EWW and Jax too :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Andi wanted to do more exploring on the ship. Emma didn't want to go out, so the Lady-in-waiting went by herself.

The first thing that caught her eye was the large post, where at the top one of the crewmen would look out at the sea. The only problem was that a person would have to climb a rope to get atop.

A throat cleared behind her.

Andi whipped around to see the First Mate. Philip was his name, she believed.

"Good morning, Miss Andi," he smiled.

She rose an eyebrow at the greeting. Hardly anyone noticed her, even less called her 'Miss'.

Andi bowed her head. "Good morning, Philip."

"Did you have breakfast, yet?"

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't hungry."

He nodded. "I understand, I sometimes have those days." He paused, looking up at the watchman's tower. "I saw you were looking at that."

Andi didn't really know how to react to that. How long was he watching her? "I was."

"Do you want to go up there?"

Her eyes widened at the question. No man would ever let a lady do something like that!

She tilted her head, maybe he wasn't like any other man. Also, she wasn't like any other lady.

"That'd be amazing," she replied, smiling excitedly.

"Although, you'd need a pair of pants," Philip observed, looking over her dress. "You'd get to the top and, well," he chuckled, "some of us would get quite a show."

"Well, I certaintly don't want to entertain any of you perverts, so I'll gladly take the pants," she grinned.

Philip laughed at her crude answer. "Follow me, you can change in my room."

...

"I really wish I paid more attention."

Emma groaned in self-pity, wandering throughout the tiny halls. She went to the 'bathroom' (which was really a large bucket with a door for privacy) a couple times since being here, but Andi usually went with her and she knew the way. Emma vaguely had an idea, and figured she'd be fine, but obviously she wasn't.

"I've been down this hallway already!" she exclaimed, blowing out a frustrated breath. "I just want to relieve myself!"

"Despite what you might think, not everyone wants to be informed of your bowel movements."

Emma gasped in fright, spinning around to find a smirking Captain Jax. Mortification replaced her fear, her cheeks darkening to a fierce pink.

"I-I-"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Down that hallway, third door to your left. Dispose of it when you're done."

She nodded, speed-walking out of there as quickly as possible. Not only in the need to go, but for her embarrasment as well.

Jax turned, about to go on deck, when he remembered that she most likely wouldn't remember where her room was. He grinned, shaking his head.

A couple minutes later the noblewoman returned, smiling but it vanishing when she met eyes with the Captain.

"Is there something you need, Captain?"

"I was about to go on deck when I remembered that you'd need help on finding your way back to your room. Is that true?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to admit the truth in fear of him thinking her to be stupid. "Um, actually, I wanted to go on deck, too." Her voice was a whispering, unsure, stutter.

"May I accompany you?" The Captain grinned, holding out an arm.

Emma allowed a small smile to grace her features. "You may."

As she took his arm, a sudden question popped into her head. _Why does he speak so properly and so much like a gentleman?_ Granted, there were time when he was rude, but most of the time he had the speech of a nobleman. Normal pirates weren't like this, she's heard the rest of his crew talking. Then again, Diego and Philip were the same way, although Jax could be the most sophisticated. Why was this? Perhaps he simply had more class?

"I-uh," he started once they were outside, obviously uncomfortable and stiff. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said last evening. It was a great thing to help that man and...and I can say that I have misjudged you."

Emma was speechless. Was Captain Jax apologizing to _her_?! She couldn't believe it! Maybe he did have a heart after all. Her father always told her that there was good in everyone, no matter how often they choose not to show it.

"I accept your apology, Captain," she replied, remembering her father's words of the importance of forgiveness. Plus, a small part of her wanted to actually forgive him.

"Thank you, Lady Emma," he smiled.

"You're-ANDI?!"

Jax furrowed his eyebrows, confused, until he followed Emma's gaze towards the near top of the rope netting leading to the watchman's tower. He became nervous, but relaxed when he saw Philip just below her, ready to catch her should she fall. Emma raced towards the bottom of the tower anyway, wordlessly he followed after her.

"Andi, get down from there! You're going to get yourself killed!" Emma shouted.

"I'm fine! This feels amazing!" Andi beamed. "And pants are _so_ comfortable!"

Jax rose an eyebrow at Philip, to which he merely grinned.

"Andi, just-" Emma paused to sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to win this one. Andi Cruz was known to be stubborn, and once she wanted to do something, there was no getting her out of it. "Just be careful."

"Will do!" she answered, smiling.

"Come on, they'll be fine, you're only making yourself more nervous by watching them," Jax coaxed, taking her by her forearm to lead her away.

Emma took a deep breath, letting it out. "Are you sure they'll be okay?"

The Captain smirked, "Philip is my First Mate for a reason; he knows how to do anything. Whether it be climbing ropes, loading cannons, using a gun, you name it, he knows how. Except cooking, but he knows how to eat."

The two shared a laugh, with Jax smiling naturally. Emma liked his natural smile, she thought he should share it more.

"So, can you do any of that stuff?" she asked, curious. Sure, he was Captain, but was he the kind of leader that didn't actually do anything except observe?

He nodded, "yes, I can. I can do all that, but even faster."

"How fast?"

He grinned wickedly, eyes sparkling, containing a secret she had no clue of.

 **A/N: It's after midnight. I have to get up at 6:45. I'm tired, but forced myself to finish this. Your reviews are highly appreciated, and thank you all for sticking with this story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: When you have 2 essays to finish by Tuesday, but work on a fanfiction update instead :/**

 **Chapter 7**

 _"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green. When I am King, dilly dilly, you shall be Queen."_

Jax's head perked up, ears trained on the soft singing voice. He stood from his desk, wanting to know where the voice was coming from.

 _"Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, and the lambs play. We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harm's way."_

Jax stopped outside Emma and Andi's door, the muffled singing now louder than it had ever been before. Slowly, he turned the knob on the handle, opening the door just enough to peek in.

 _"Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue. You must love me, dilly dilly, for I love you."_

Emma was smiling, singing softly to herself while tidying up the room. Jax's lips turned up at sight.

She paused by the bed, her mouth no longer letting out the smooth melody. Instead, she stared at the one made bed, and the other, messier one. Wait a minute. He didn't remember placing those luxorious beds in there...

"Hm," she muttered, crossing her arms. The noblewoman extended her left hand, moving it back and forth as a pink, glowing light emitted from her palm.

The Captain's eyes bulged as he held in a breath.

"These sheets are really pretty, but a little rough. Change them into something silky."

To his amazement the cotton sheets transformed into silk ones, after which Emma jumped up and down a bit, clapping her hands. If he wasn't so surprised, he would've found the action to be cute.

He closed the door, staring off into the hallway.

"She's a witch..."

Since witches and wizards were so rare to find, it was important for one witch or wizard to tell another of their powers if they discover one. That way, they can share spells, secrets, etc.

Which meant that he had to tell her. To be honest, he was excited that he found another witch, he's never encountered one before apart from his family.

But maybe he shouldn't? Maybe he shouldn't let her know that he has powers? Could it backfire?

No, he had to tell her. It was Witch Law.

Taking a breath, he knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Her voice called.

"It's the Captain," he replied. "May I come in?"

A pause. "Um, sure!"

Her footsteps padded to the door, opening it for him.

"What is it that you need, Captain?"

He pressed his lips together in a tight line, suddenly nervous.

"I need to tell you something. May I come in?"

"You may," she replied, stepping out of his way. He walked to the center of the room, then stopped. He turned to her, thinking of what to say.

"I'm...one of you."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, I have magical powers." Now he had to see how she would react.

The witch's eyes widened, her mouth popped open in shock. "Y-you're a...witch?"

"No, no," he shook his head. "I'm a wizard," he corrected her. "You see, girls are witches, and boys are wizards."

"No, no, I'm not a witch!" She exclaimed, biting her lip and rubbing her hands nervous against each other. Andi told her she couldn't let anyone know, not even her own father.

He suddenly chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Oh, don't even try to deny it. I saw you casting a spell earlier."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "You were spying on me?"

Jax sobered, realizing his error. "No...I, uh, heard you singing, and I wanted to see where it was coming from. I opened the door and that's how I saw you."

"You don't ever open a lady's door without her permission!" Emma scolded, cheeks blazing. She could've been naked! How many times has he peeked before?

"I apologize, Lady Emma, it was highly rude of me to do that, and I won't ever do it again. However, we're getting off the subject. I know you're a witch, and I'm a wizard. By law, we have to tell each other of other witches and share our secrets."

"I never heard of this law," she scoffed.

"Didn't your parents tell you?" he asked, surprised.

"My father doesn't know about magic, he's human. My mother, who I suspect was a witch, died when I was three."

Jax shrunk back, guilt pooling in his stomach. He knew what it was like to lose a mother, and to have someone remind you of that fact felt horrible.

"I apologize," he stated, truly meaning it.

"You're forgiven," she nodded. "But this law, I don't really understand..."

"We have to inform each other of other witches we may know of, and share spells, secrets, etcetera, etcetera," he sighed. He hoped he wouldn't have to go into further detail, the explanation was quite boring.

"Well, I've never met another witch or wizard, until you. And I don't really have any secrets, or special spells either. To be honest, I don't even use my magic all that much."

"You should start," he said, taking a step closer. "You have to know how to use it incase something happens, it's important for your magic to grow." He grinned, "boy are you glad you met me."

The grin dropped. "Do you know how to cast spells without talking?"

She gasped. "Is that possible?"

"Very," he smirked. "And I can be the one to teach you, for something in return."

"Aren't you obligated to teach me, even for without something in return?" She asked, donning her own clever grin.

"I could tell you how, and leave you on your own, that would be following the law. But it doesn't state that I actually have to _teach_ you."

Her grin faltered, she quickly became nervous. "And what would this 'something' be?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "I haven't figured it out, yet. But I'll let you know when I do."

"I don't think so, I'm perfectly fine with just talking," Emma refused, not liking this one bit.

"Really?" he drawled. Smirking, he drew his hand up, index finger emitting a blue glow. All of a sudden, he disappeared.

Emma sucked in a surprised breath, not knowing that what he did was even possible. Where did he go?

"Captain Jax?" she asked, uneasy.

Her mouth was suddenly covered by a white cloth, not allowing her to speak. Her shocked squeal came out muffled.

"And if someone covered your mouth like this?" his voice whispered in her ear, making her still. "And that little trick I just pulled? I could teach you that, too."

"So what do you say?" his smooth voice asked. "Do you accept?"

Her heart was beating doubletime, her stomach filled with butterflies. She hated what his close proximity could do to her.

And what could be possibly want? It couldn't be that bad, right?

Finally, she nodded her consent.

"Perfect," he said, pulling away from her. The cloth disappeared around her mouth.

She spun around to face him.

"See you tomorrow," he smirked, disappearing again.

 **A/N: The song that Emma's singing is from Disney's live action Cinderella.**

 **dreamingatmidnight: Lol thank you xD**

 **Jemma4Ever: Thank you :)**

 **Guest: lol that's okay xD**

 **AhhItsSamantha: Thank you :)**

 **angelcreature13: Not long now ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emma had to sit down, not believing what had just happened. The Captain was a wizard, and not only was he just a wizard, but a very skilled one. While she could only make up small spells, he could disappear and reappear without warning, and cast spells without talking. Who knows what else he could do? She would just have to find out at her lessons.

About those lessons, why was he helping her? She understood the law, but why did he insist on teaching her? He shouldn't even care, he killed her crew and took herself and Andi prisoner.

Emma was broken from her throughts at the sound of the door opening, followed by a beaming Andi.

"You could've been killed today," the noblewoman scowled.

"But I wasn't," she grinned. "You should try it, Em! It feels awesome, like no one can touch you!"

"Except for Philip?" Emma smirked.

Andi's cheeks darkened as her eyes narrowed. "There's nothing going on with me and Philip."

"Maybe not now," she giggled.

"Maybe not ever," Andi retorted, sitting down next to Emma on the bed. "Andi Cruz doesn't do love."

"One day it'll happen," Emma vowed with a grin.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over," she rolled her eyes. "I think that's enough antagonizing me for one day. How about you and the Captain? I saw you two canoodling."

"We were not canoolding!" Emma blushed. "We just walking."

"Sure," Andi agreed, smirking.

"I'm engaged to Daniel!"

"A horrible decision, really," Andi deadpanned.

"Stop insulting him!" Emma defended her fiance.

"Sorry," she apologized, not really meaning it.

Emma sighed. "Andi, there's something you must know."

"You don't love Daniel?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean-" Emma released a groan of frustration, closing her eyes.

She opened them again. "I love Daniel. The thing I wanted to tell you is that the Captain knows."

"The whole world knows you love Daniel, you wouldn't shut up about him for a week after you two got engaged." Andi rolled her eyes.

" _No_! And I didn't talk about him all the time! The Captain knows that I have powers!"

Andi paled. "He _what_?"

"He knows," Emma mumbled.

"How?!"

"He caught me casting spells. I'm so sorry, Andi!"

"Well this is just great. Now he's gonna tell the world about you, and people will want to kill you! Remember the trials in Salem?"

Emma shuddered. Just thinking about the dreaded trials terrified her.

"Andi, I don't think we have to be worried about the Captain," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a wizard," she whispered.

"You mean he's like you?!" Andi's eyes widened.

Emma nodded. "That's not all. He's offered to teach me spells and perfect my magic."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "That's what I can't figure out."

...

"Guys, you won't believe this," Jax began, "you won't believe this at all."

Philip mock-gasped. "You're a woman?!"

Jax's face contorted in confusion. "What the-?! No!"

"Pity, I'm sure Philip is disappointed," Diego chuckled.

"Hey!" Jax interrupted, growing more annoyed by the second. "This is serious."

Philip and Diego sobered, their teasing smiles gone.

"What is it?" The First Mate asked.

"It's Emma. She's like me."

"So you _are_ a woman!" Philip accused again.

Philip and Diego laughed so hard tears were spilling from their eyes, while their Captain merely groaned.

"Are you two quite finished, yet?"

"Nope!" They replied in unison and they began laughing harder.

Jax simply crossed his arms, regarding the two with a raised eyebrow. Slowly, but surely, his best friends quieted down.

"Now, can I explain?"

"It's okay, Jax, you don't have to explain anything," Diego replied, laughter threatening to escape his lips. "If you want to dress up like a man, we have no problem with it."

"Will you two stop it?!" Jax yelled. "Emma has powers!"

"Wait, what?" Philip asked, in shock. No longer was he laughing.

Diego was silent, looking down at the floor.

"You don't seem very surprised, Diego," Jax observed, suspicion clear in his tone.

"I am surprised, it's just...a lot to take in," the Kanay lied.

"Really now?"

Diego sighed, "alright, alright. I'll tell you. Remember that 'big secret' that Emma had?"

Jax's eyes widened at the memory. "That was it?! You knew about her powers?!"

Diego shrugged, "yeah." He smiled sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Especially since you know I'm a wizard!"

"She made me promise not to tell, remember?"

Jax groaned. If Diego wasn't one of his best friends he'd punch him.

"Don't keep something like that again from me, understand? We may be best friends, but I'm still the leader, here."

"Yes, _Captain_ ," Diego sarcastically replied. With that, he got up and left the office.

"It seems all my problems started when I kidnapped those women," Jax muttered, running a hand through his locks.

"I'd say they make things interesting around here, especially Andi," Philip grinned.

"You would," Jax replied, his edges of his lips twitching. "What with your climb today?"

"Oh, and like how Emma has no effect on you?"

"She doesn't."

"Sure."

"Philip," Jax warned.

"Okay, okay," his First Mate raised in hands in surrender.

* * *

 **dreamingatmidnight: Isn't it a nice song? :) I'm glad you enjoyed the Jemma lol**

 **AhhItsSamantha: I like to include lines from the show from time to time :)**

 **angelcreature13: heh heh ;D I hope you did great on your paper and project! And yes, life is very hard lol. Thank you for liking the chapter :)**

 **Jemma4Ever: Lol that made me laugh xD Awkward... xD**

 **TTluv19: It's okay, I know what that's like haha. Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am finally free from the confines of my dastardly prison! However, you all might refer to it as 'college' heh heh. Finals week is over, my stress is over, but chapter 9 is about to begin! :)**

 **Chapter 9**

The next day, Emma and Andi were washing their clothes in the large wooden bucket Emma had magically provided.

"I don't why you can't just cast a spell to wash all these. That way we won't have to do any work," Andi complained.

"I'm marrying a human, he can't know about magic. One of the duties of a woman is to wash the clothes, provided if she doesn't have a maid." Emma countered.

"But Daniel is a nobleman, he has maids and butlers," Andi argued, scrubbing the wet dress angrily with soap.

"I know, but it's nice to know how to wash things yourself. Now stop complaining."

"Or what?" Andi grinned, curious to see what her threat would be.

"Or I'll...forget it," Emma sighed, scrubbing her own dress. "You're my best friend, I could never hurt you."

"Aw, Em, that's so sweet," Andi gushed, laughing. Her face turned more serious. "You're my best friend and I could never hurt you either. We have to stick by each other or else we'll lose our minds on this stupid ship!"

"On the contrary, I do believe that this ship is not alive. Therefore, she cannot be 'stupid'."

Emma and Andi's startled gazes whipped to the Captain standing in the doorway, his lips were pulled up in a smirk. "Come on, Lady Emma. It's time for our lessons."

"But I'm washing my clothes," Emma refused quietly, his presence already making her nervous.

The Captain rolled his eyes before moving his fingertips to cast a spell. Quicker than she could react, the clothes were all washed, dried, and hung in the closets.

"Now we can begin. Miss Andi, leave."

"Why do I have to leave?" Andi countered hotly, fists clenching in irritation.

"Because you'd get in the way. You're my prisoner, you have to do what I say. And I say that you need to leave."

"Jerk," Andi grumbled as she stomped out the door. "I hope you choke on your rum."

Jax laughed as the door slammed shut, leaving Emma a bit surprised that Andi would wish that on him. Then again, maybe it wasn't so surprising.

"Let's begin," he grinned.

"Okay," she answered unsurely.

"In order to cast spells without talking, you must first master concentration. After you get the hang of it, casting spells without talking will come just as easily as breathing. What kind of spell would you like to cast?"

"Um," she bit her lip. "I don't know."

"How about something easy? Like a flower?"

"Sure," she agreed.

"Okay. I want you to concentrate on a flower, any kind you want. Close your eyes if you have to," he instructed.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut tight, picturing a pink daisy. When she opened them, the flower was nowhere in sight.

"Nothing happened," she frowned.

"That's because you can't just picture it, you have to think of a spell, too," he chuckled. "Watch."

He pulled back his hand to perform his special move, and suddenly a red rose appeared in Emma's hand. Knowing the symbolic meaning of the flower, her cheeks started to burn.

"Just concentrate on nothing but the spell," Jax reminded her.

She nodded. Closing her eyes again, she pictured the pink daisy.

 _All I want is a daisy..._

 _And food, I'm hungry._

She shook her head, trying to dispel these useless thoughts.

 _I also want to be off this ship and to be with Daniel. Oh Daniel, I wonder what he's doing right now? Is he looking for me? Has he even noticed that I am missing?_

"Emma?"

The witch opened her eyes, pulled out of her thoughts.

"I was wondering if you fell asleep," he chuckled. "Is your concentration going well?"

"Not really," she admitted. "Other thoughts just keep popping up."

"It's hard to master concentration, but I know you'll get it eventually," he smiled. "Just think of what spell you want to cast, and if any other thoughts come in, just punch them out of the way."

Emma giggled, "I'll remember that."

"Now, come on. Try again."

It continued into the next hour, with Emma trying to make that damned flower appear, but the blasted thing just wouldn't!

"I can't do it, Captain." Emma sighed.

"You can, and you will," his eyes narrowed. "I didn't think you were the type to give up so easily, Lady Emma."

She felt her own temper rising. "I am not! I can't do something that's impossible!"

Jax grit his teeth together. In the blink of an eye the room was filled with various kinds of flowers. Before she could look at them all, they vanished.

"It's very much possible, I assure you."

"Well, it's not possible for me."

"With that attitude you won't ever be able to do it," he deadpanned. "If you're just going to give up, I won't bother teaching you anymore."

Fear sliced in the witch's heart. She wanted to learn more, God knew she did. She didn't want him to abandon her.

"I won't give up, please keep teaching me," she pleaded.

"I don't know," he spoke thoughtfully. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you aren't capable of using magic."

"Yes I am!" Her eyes narrowed as she scowled angrily.

"No, you're not. You're too quick to give up. The only things you can do with spells are measly housework duties. You can never equal me."

Emma was starting to see red. "You think you and I are in the same spell bracket but try casting one in a straightjacket!"

Before she knew what she was doing she fired the spell straight for him. It landed on him with a clean hit, and instantly he was binded by the trapping straightjacket.

Jax would've been impressed, if he wasn't in the predicament he was currently in. "I can't move my arms, let me out."

"No can do! So, am I your equal now?" She smirked, leaning closer to his face.

He grinned. "Not even close."

"Wrong answer." With that she pushed him. Jax muttered a curse as he started rolling around on the floor.

"Get me out of this, _Emma_ ," he growled.

"No, _Jax_."

He sighed. "What would it take for you to free me?"

"Say that I can use my magic for more things than housework duties, and keep teaching me. Then I'll let you go."

He groaned. "Lady Emma, your magic is destined for more than typical housework. I will keep teaching you so that your skills may develop. Now will you free me?"

She tapped a finger against her chin. "Say please."

Jax scoffed. "I haven't said the word 'please' in ten years. I'm not going to start now."

"Then I won't reverse the spell," Emma stated with a lazy grin.

Jax struggled, desperate for a way to move his fingers. But alas, the effort was in vain. He's never been in a straightjacket before, but he bet that this was the tightest one known to man.

"I'm waiting..."

Jax grumbled another curse. Then, "please."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, please!" He scowled.

"One more time," Emma smirked, eyes dancing with amusement.

"PLEASE! Oh please free me from the confines of this damn thing!"

The witch giggled. "There's no need to shout, Captain." She reversed the spell.

Quickly he stood, towering over her with eyes dark with their malice. "You will pay for that."

Now she was starting to feel a bit scared. He wasn't nearly as threatening while he was in the straightjacket.

"Someday," he finished. He backed away from her, towards the door. "Since we are arriving at port tomorrow we won't have our lessons. Good day, Lady Emma."

 **A/N:**

 **That One Girl: I have no idea where that even came from, to be honest xD**

 **myhartisonfriar: Lol sorry but I can't xD And yes, Jemma is amazing together ;)**

 **AhhItsSamantha: I'm so sorry about your loss, I can't imagine how sad and traumatizing that must be. My prayers are with you.**

 **TTluv19: Thanks :) Ah yes, that damn engagement is in the way :/**

 **Jemma4Ever: Lol xD Though I feel bad for your brother!**

 **angelcreature13: I wish I had guy friends like those lol. Thank you!**

 **SharkSaver: I know, he's gotta admit it eventually ;)**

 **ILoveEWW: Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The first person Andi saw on the main deck that she knew was Philip, so she immediately went over to talk to him.

He was leaning on the railing, overlooking the ocean. "Hi," Andi greeted.

"Hello, Andi," Philip smiled. "What brings you here?"

The Lady-in-Waiting scowled. "The Captain made me leave the room, he's giving magic lessons to Emma today."

"And he wanted to be all alone with her," the First Mate smirked.

"He won't try anything...will he? If he does-"

"He's a gentleman, he won't try anything," Philip assured.

"Gentleman?" She scoffed. "Gentleman my ass."

He grinned.

"We're arriving at port tomorrow," he observed, turning away from her and back towards the sea. "It's in Scotland."

"Scotland?" Andi asked, surprised. Lord Daniel lived in England, why would the Captain want to tread so close to him? Wasn't that dangerous? Although, to be honest, Lord Daniel wasn't that threatening in her eyes.

"Yes, Scotland. Jax thinks they'll know about Emma's disappearence and have reward posters up."

"Does he really only see her as a profit?" Andi questioned quietly. She teased Emma about her and Jax, but if he only saw her for money then...then what? She'd hate him? She already should, considering the current predictament they were in. That she wouldn't want them together? Why should she want them to be anyway? He's nothing but a thieving pirate, a man not fit for a lady such as Emma.

Was that the life she wanted for her best friend? Out on the seas, not seeing land for weeks, knowing tomorrow might be your last, fighting...to be honest the lifestyle appealed more to her. Emma would never be able to live that life, she wants a man to settle down with, who will love her unconditionally and will give her a safe, warm home and food on the table every night without having to worry if he might return dead.

Maybe that's why she wants to marry Lord Daniel, for safety.

"I don't know," he finally answered. "No one knows what's going on inside his head unless he tells us."

"And what did he tell you?"

"That we're only keeping her until we get the reward money."

"Oh." Andi frowned. Shouldn't she be happy that he didn't like her?

"You seem disappointed."

"I'm not, I-I don't know what I am," she replied unsurely.

"I'm Philip," he grinned boyishly.

Andi rolled her eyes, punching him on the arm. He responded with a small shout of pain and a grin before rubbing the spot she hit.

"Tell me, what's it like?"

"What is what like?" Philip inquired, raising a brow.

"Life at sea! It has to be a hell of a lot more exciting than dresses and balls and other 'women' duties," Andi scowled.

Philip chuckled. "You're right, it is very exciting. It's nice knowing that there will never be a boring day, but it's still kind of scary knowing you may not live another day."

"Pirates get scared?" Andi was genuinely surprised.

Philip laughed. "Of course they are; we all are! But we'd have a worse chance of living when on the streets. Plus, everyone here is there for each other, we'd never betray anyone. Jax is a fair captain, we always have food...life is pretty great if you choose to ignore the outside dangers."

"How did Jax become Captain?" She wondered.

He looked away. "I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's his secret to tell...well, I guess mine and Diego's too, but Jax is still a part of it and I know he wouldn't want me to tell you, and I don't think Diego wants it out in the open either."

Andi gazed at his slightly nervous face looking towards the ocean. What secret could all three possibly share?

"Have you known Jax long?"

He smiled, not taking his eyes off the water when answering. "Yes. All three of us have known each other since boyhood."

So all three of them grew up together? Interesting.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I didn't go to school."

Andi's eyes widened. "You didn't go to school? But-But your vocabulary...your words aren't shortened or mispronounced?"

"I'm afraid I won't answer that. See, this is part of my secret, but I won't tell you." He winked slyly, slinking away from the railing and walking across the deck.

"Hey! Wait!" Andi lifted up her dress skirt to jog after him. "You can't just walk away like that! I have more questions!"

"You can ask them as long as they don't have to do with my past."

She huffed, frustrated. "Fine! Um...what's your favorite color?"

He grinned, turning back to look at her. "Green." He continued walking again.

Andi joined his side, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?"

"You're supposed to ask me what _my_ favorite color is. It's called having a conversation." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"And what if I don't care to know?" Philip suppressed the smirk.

Andi hadn't expected _that_ answer. "Oh," she muttered, feeling embarrased. Wait, why was she embarrased? She's never been embarrased in her entire life!

"I'm only teasing," he smirked. "What's your favorite color, Andi?"

"Black," she answered immediately.

He rose his eyebrows. "Black?" That was a surprising favorite color choice from a woman.

"Black is classy and it always looks good," she shrugged.

"Say, Andi," he paused. "Do you know how to protect yourself?" The thought came to his mind suddenly. They were going to a busy port tomorrow in a shady town, if Emma and Andi were going to be wandering around it'd be better if one of them knew what to do in case someone attacked them.

"Of course I do!" She scoffed, holding up a fist.

He couldn't help but smile at it, his hands beginning to envelop around her fist. "Don't have your thumb inside, like this." He removed it. "If you punch someone you could break it."

They both ignored the tingles at the contact.

"I'm going to give you some basic fighting lessons." He decided.

"Why?" She asked, although she was excited. A woman fighting wasn't acceptable in society, but she always wanted to learn.

"To protect yourself and Emma in case some guy tries to attack you. I don't know what Jax has in store for Diego and I, so none of us will be there to protect you."

"We don't need protecting! And what about the other port?"

"That was a popular one, with mostly good and a few bad people in the right places. This port you always have to watch your back in."

Philip was beginning to worry after each word spoken. Maybe he could convince Jax to have one of the crewmembers follow them? Or better yet, allow himself or Diego to walk with them? Or even better, not allow the girls to leave the ship?

But knowing Andi, she'll want to explore.

Besides, accompanied or not, it's always good to know how to protect yourself.

"Come on, I'll teach you in my room."

Andi ignored the other, not so innocent, possible meaning to that.

* * *

 **A/N: An entire chapter dedicated to Phandi :D So, any theories to the big secret? ;)**

 **TTluv19: Thank you, that's one of my fav Jemma scenes from the show xD And I got no C's in any subjects, so I'd say that I did good :)**

 **AhhItsSamantha: Geez, that's a horrible prank.**

 **SharkSaver: He'll find a way ;)**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks, girl! :D Yes, I try to do that in all of my stories :) I hope you did great! :D**

 **Jemma4Ever: Lol glad you liked it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To everyone who is reading this story, please review. There are a lot of favorites and follows for this, for which I am grateful, but please review. I would like to know what you like, what you don't like, etc. Something short and sweet will do, but just please review. It makes my day when I see a new review on one of my stories.**

 **To the ones who have been faithfully reviewing, thank you :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Scotland! I can't believe it!" Emma cried out, smiling as she took in the Scottish air.

"Believe it," Jax chuckled from beside her. "The rules are the same as last time. Understand?"

That made Emma's smile disappear. "I understand."

He nodded once. "Good. Philip, Diego, come with me. The rest of you, feel free to do as you wish."

The crew cheered as Philip and Diego joined their Captain.

"Remember what I taught you," Philip whispered to Andi.

"I'll never forget," she grinned, holding up a proper fist.

Jax, Philip, and Diego exited the ship. Emma and Andi trailed behind them.

"You know, I should really get myself a pair of pants and shirt. A dress is really cumbersome," Andi complained, looking down at her worn dress.

"Captain Jax gave us some money, we'll get some more clothing. I only have three dresses including this one and they're getting worse." She replied.

Normally Emma would scold Andi for wanting men's clothes, but there was no such thing as dissuading Andi Cruz.

Ignoring the leering gazes of many men, the girls eventually found a dress shop.

"Hello, what may I interest you in today?" The shopkeeper asked with a kind smile.

"Two dresses, please." Emma smiled. "One for everyday wear, and one for casual, but not. Do you know what I mean?" She smiled sweetly.

"I understand perfectly," she grinned. "Any color preference?"

"Blue for the everyday one and red for the other."

"Certainly. Let me see what we have. If you'll have a seat over there," she gestured to two chairs off to the side.

"Emma," Andi began once they were seated. "Why do you need a dress like the second one you asked for?"

"Just because," Emma smiled. "You never know when you'll need a nice dress."

"True," Andi agreed. "I saw a men's clothing store up ahead. Give me some money for the stuff I need and I'll meet you back here."

"Okay, but be careful," Emma warned as she placed the gold coins in Andi's waiting hand.

"Aren't I always?" She smirked then ran out of the shop.

"I hope you like these-where did your friend go?"

"Oh, she just went for a walk," Emma lied. Emma may have approved Andi's clothing choices, but there was no telling what another woman would think.

"Oh. Well, here they are. Are they to your liking?"

Emma eyes the dark blue, long sleeved dress. It was perfect for just wandering on the ship. The red one was stunning, without being overtly so. It was perfect if Emma just wanted a day to look extra special.

"They're perfect, I just need to try them on."

The dresses fit, now they lay in a large bag at Emma's feet.

Fifteen minutes later, and Andi still hadn't returned. Did something happen?

Biting her lip, she picked up the bag and left the shop, deciding to go looking for her. She happened to pass by a bar on the road. She kept her head up as she passed it.

"How ye be doin' Miss?"

She turned around to find an older man smiling at her with yellow teeth. He reeked of alcohol.

"Fine, thank you," she replied, a nervous feeling at the pit of her stomach. "If you'll excuse me-"

"Nonsense! Come on in!" He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the bar.

"Let me go!" Emma yelled, squirming to get out of his hold. "Let go of me!"

"Here men!" The man yelled, dragging Emma to the main bar where five men were seated on stools.

"Aye, she be a pretty lass!" One grinned, running a finger down her cheek.

Emma jumped away at the touch. "I command you to unhand me this instant!" She demanded, using the voice only a Lady in a high position such as herself would use.

"I'd listen to the lady, if I were you."

"Andi!" Emma gasped. "Get out of here!"

"Not without my best friend." She glared at the men, raising her fists.

"Look at this!" One laughed. "She thinks she can fight!"

"Go on, then," another taunted, leaning in close to her face. "Land me one, right here." He smirked as he pointed to his chin.

Andi shrugged, grinning. "If you insist."

Philip's voice ran through her mind. _Make a fist, without your thumb inside._

Step one, complete.

 _Draw your arm back._

Step two, complete.

 _Snap your arm forward with all the strength you have. Finish the swing by veering off to the left._

Step three, complete.

The man yelled in pain as he stepped back, holding his bruising jaw.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little bitch." He growled.

"Andi! Look out!" Emma cried out.

It was no use. As soon as the warning reached Andi's ears it was already too late. The rum bottle smashed against the side of her head from behind, knocking her out cold.

"You'll be sorry!" Emma spat, furious. She found a new strength as she spun out of the man's hold, giving him a slap across the face.

The man angrily raised his fist.

"You lay a hand on her I'll slice your throat open."

Everyone paused to see the new voice. Captain Jax was giving glares promising death should anyone move. Philip was beside him, looking equally as furious once he saw Andi sprawled out on the floor. Diego's eyes were narrowed, a warning of the pain he would deliver.

"Why should we listen to you?" The one who had brought Emma in here asked.

"Because I'm the one with the sword and you're a drunken idiot. Clearly I have the upper hand." His voice was cool as ice, smooth as velvet but with danger lying underneath.

"Not worth it, boys," one shook his head. "And to think that rum went to waste. I shouldn't have wasted it like that."

Philip stepped forward, looking murderous. The man had a black and blue mark forming on his jaw, with a bit of purple. It was obvious that Andi didn't go down without a fight.

He landed a solid blow on the man's temple. He was out before he even hit the ground.

Philip grabbed him by the collar, heaving him up to deliver more punches.

"Philip," Jax intervened after the fifth. "That's enough."

He obeyed his Captain's orders, standing up and letting the body fall. Philip spat, the fluid landing directly on the unconcious man's eye.

"Let's get out of here," Diego said.

Jax wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders, leading her away while Philip picked up Andi. Diego grabbed the two bags and they all walked out of the bar.

"I told you to be careful," Jax scolded angrily. "Do you know what would've happened to you?! You would've been raped, then possibly killed!"

"Sorry, I know how much you need your payday," Emma retorted, a new ire building within her. It wasn't her fault she was taken into the bar!

Jax clenched his teeth in frustration. Shaking his head, he let go of Emma's shoulders and walked up front.

"Why is he mad at me? It's not like I asked for any of this." Emma frowned, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He's not mad at you, he was worried about you," Diego correctly softly with a small smile.

"Worried about his reward money, I know."

"No, for _you_."

Emma regarded him with a confused look. "What-"

"Diego!" Jax barked, back facing them. "Shut up!"

Diego shrugged with a small, apologetic smile at Emma.

The witch turned her attentions to her best friend, who was still unconcious and in Philip's arms.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" She asked with worry.

"She'll get a nasty bump, but she'll be okay," he smiled.

"I'm sorry, maybe it was my fault. She wanted to get pants and a shirt, so while I was in the shop I let her go. It was only just ahead I didn't think-"

Philip cut her rambling short. "It's okay. You should've had one of us accompany you, anyway. I'm just glad she-I mean-you both are okay."

Emma bit back a smirk at his slip up. "So, um, did you do what you needed to do here?"

"Yeah," Philip grinned. "There's a high reward for you posted. The Captain was talking of having a little party on the ship before we were interrupted by all that noise." He chuckled.

"I'm sure Andi could use a nice party when she wakes up. That'll make her night, honestly."

"Then I'll make sure we still have the party," he grinned.

Emma smirked, knowing she'd need that red dress sooner or later. She just hoped the Captain calmed down a little in the meantime.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, I just avoided a wing meeting in my dorm by hiding in my room because all the people on my floor save one are assholes ^.^ Being anti-social also contributes to my avoiding the meetings lol. In case any of you were curious, 2 toilets on my floor's bathroom were clogged for a few days so we got a lecture (my roommate got caught in the hallway at the time of the meeting so she had to go and she told me what happened xD) that there were bottles in the toilets. This is the first time I've heard of someone flushing a bottle. But, like I said, my floor is filled with assholes. I also have a German quiz tomorrow to study for, which I haven't really done xD**

 **Well, enough updates on my college life. On to the chapter! Ich liebe dich! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"I'm going!"

"You can't go!"

"Watch me!"

Emma sighed at Andi's continuous arguing.

"Andi, you were knocked out and have a huge bump on your head. You need to rest."

Emma felt terrible, especially since it was a mere two hours ago when she said that a party would make Andi's night. But when she felt that bump, all the party plans for her went out the window.

"To hell with resting!" Andi growled. "I want to go to a party! A real party, not those frilly balls back home!"

"I don't even know if I want to go," Emma said uncertainty. "It may be too wild."

"Come on, we're never going to have a chance like this again!"

"I don't think so."

"Then why are you wearing that dress?"

Emma looked down at the deep, red dress. It was sleeveless, with a piece of the red silk coming across the full bodice, the ends landing on her shoulders. The rest billowed out not so much as a ballgown, but close enough to twirl in.

"I think I was being impulsive." Emma bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not going."

"Sure you are!"

Both girls' gazes snapped up to see Philip in the doorway, wearing a mischievious grin. He walked inside, shutting the door behind him and walked to the girls.

"Emma, you need to go. Andi, are you sure you feel okay? Try standing up and see how you feel. Don't lie, because I'll be able to tell."

"Wait," Emma interrupted. "Why do I need-"

"I feel fine!" Andi exclaimed as she started bouncing up and down on the floor. "And I know just what to wear!"

She ran to her trunk, pulling out her men's clothing.

"I think they look rather dashing on me." Andi looked at herself in the mirror with the clothes over her body, giving herself a self-satisfied smirk.

"You should rest," Emma stressed.

Philip wordlessly walked over to Andi, then placed his hand on top of the bump. Andi's eyes looked off to the side due to his close proximity.

"The bump isn't as bad as I thought it'd be, the ice definitely helped." He smiled. "Go to the party, but don't hesitate to rest if you get tired. Understand?"

Andi nodded. "Yep!"

"See you both soon." Philip grinned before turning to walk out the door.

As soon as it shut, Emma sat down and placed a hand over her heart.

"Em? What's wrong? Are you that worried about me?" Andi asked. She had to admit, if Emma was _this_ worried for her then she'd just skip the party altogether. She didn't want to make her friend faint from worry.

"I am worried, but that's not why I'm like this," she replied.

"Then...?"

"What if..." Emma bit her lip before speaking again. "What if I don't look pretty? I-I don't know," she moaned, covering her face with her hands.

Andi rolled her eyes before sitting down on the bed beside her.

"You look stunning in that dress, and believe me, Jax will notice."

"I don't care what he thinks," she snapped a bit too quickly.

"Then why are you so worried? Don't tell me there's some other pirate you like?"

"I don't like any pirates!"

"Mhm," Andi muttered with sarcasm. "Let's just go, have a good time!"

Emma released a breath before finally consenting.

Andi cheered as she practically ripped off her dress to replace it with the men's clothing. Emma had to admit: pants suited Andi.

"Let's go!" Andi grabbed Emma's hand and dashed to the main deck.

The men were all over the ship, most of them were already drunk on rum. Some danced, some played instruments, but all were laughing and clearly having a good time.

"Well I'll be damned."

Emma and Andi looked at the pirate who had spoken to them, Andi in particular.

"I never thought I'd see the day when women wore breeches." He paused to smile. "They suit you, Miss Andi."

"Thank you." She grinned.

"Glad you could make it." Philip cut in, standing next to Andi. "You look great, although you are still a woman, so I have to fulfill the correct protocal..."

Andi drew her eyebrows together, confused, before Philip took her hand and gave it a kiss.

Her cheeks colored as Emma stifled a giggle.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked.

"You may," she laughed. They linked arms and began dancing merrily with the other pirates. Andi was quickly working up a sweat but her large smile shined through.

"May I be havin' a dance as well?"

Emma turned to face the new pirate smiling at her. He looked a few years older than her, with blonde hair and green eyes. His teeth looked to be in perfect condition too, a quality a lot of other pirates lacked.

Just as she was about to accept and take his hand, a presence stood behind her.

"Go get more rum, the others are growing restless," Captain Jax ordered.

The pirate paused, glancing back and forth between his superior and the beauty in the red dress.

"Did I stutter?" Jax asked, voice lowered with a promising threat.

"N-No, Cap'n!" The man ran off down below deck.

Emma turned around to face Jax. She caught his previously lowered eyes, causing him to turn away from her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He wore a much more stylish pirate outfit, complete with the red coat with gold buttons. His black boots were even shined.

"Why did you do that? We were going to dance." Emma spoke.

"We needed more rum," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Emma hoped it was for a different reason, and her disappointment showed when she lowered her head with a frown.

Jax caught this and cursed. He continued to stand there, obviously thinking something over. His eyes kept flickering between Emma and the wall next to them. At last, he simply shook his head.

"To hell with it."

Before she could comprehend anything, he grabbed her arm and opened the nearby door. He dragged her inside the dark hallway.

He trapped her with his hands on both sides of her head. His voice whispered against her ear.

"The only man I want you dancing with is me."

Emma gasped lightly as her heartrate sped up. He did like her, and she knew she was attracted to him. But what about Daniel?

Jax leaned back before slamming his mouth against hers. Emma froze, but then relaxed as she gave into the kiss.

Daniel who?

He was the first to pull away, he gripped her closer to him as he ran kisses down her neck, elicting a moan from Emma. She felt him smirk against her skin.

"You're beautiful," Jax whispered in-between kisses.

"Thank you," she breathed out, her mind going hazy. It was making her say the first thing to come to mind.

He chuckled before kissing up to her earlobe and then going back to her lips.

Emma was never kissed like this, in fact she was never kissed at all. She wasn't an expert, but she knew this was possibly one of the greatest kisses in a lifetime. His lips were skilled against hers, commanding yet smooth as he guided her.

She became weak in the knees as his hands probed up and down her back, his tongue found it's way into her mouth. She had only ever heard of this technique from gossiping maids in the hallway, and always thought it to be repulsive. Another tongue touching yours? Disgusting!

However, she now realized she was completely wrong in that assumption.

Maids...hallways...home...Daniel.

Daniel! Engaged! England!

More words associated with Daniel invaded her mind. It became so much that she pushed Jax away from her.

"Jax," she panted. "I-I'm engaged!"

"To the wrong man," he glared.

"That's my decision! I can't be kissing you while I'm engaged to another."

Jax sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefingers. He had to admit, if he was in Daniel's place, he'd be pissed. Although, if he and Emma were engaged, he would make sure another man would never cross her mind.

Christ, now he was thinking about marriage! He wasn't the marrying type, and he vowed he would never commit.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he conceded. "I had too much rum, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Emma could only taste a hint of it on his mouth. But she kept that thought to herself.

"Yes, it was the rum." She gave an awkward pause. "I'll be heading back to my room. I suddenly feel very tired."

Jax hid a smirk. That was nothing compared to what he could really do; she'd be passed out with exhaustion if he had his way with her.

But that wasn't safe. Not for him, not for her, and not for the reward money. Nobody would pay for a woman who wasn't a virgin.

"Good night, then, Emma."

"Good night...Jax." It was the first time she ever spoke only his first name in a serious tone.

Based on the way his back stiffened, Jax knew it, too.

* * *

 **A/N: I should be in bed already, I'm sorry that I don't have time to reply. But I love each and every one of your reviews, thank you so much! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)**


End file.
